


the one time sam wilson had to say thank you

by ahshhh



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, bucky being nice, happy!bucky, sam & bucky- brotp, sam loves bucky but he doesn't want to admit it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 01:19:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7664743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahshhh/pseuds/ahshhh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sam wilson would rather drink hot sauce than say thank you to bucky barnes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the one time sam wilson had to say thank you

**Author's Note:**

> my brotp 
> 
> and ok but let's just pretend bucky is living at the compound ok.

Bucky had decided to wander around the city for a little bit, he figured he deserved it. Bucky found a dainty little shop, he raised an eyebrow and walked inside. Bucky smiled widely when he discovered what kind of store it was.

$328 and 4 bags later, Bucky walked out of the store. Bucky was proud of himself, he hailed a cab and they dropped him off at the compound. Bucky smugly walked into a room and placed everything that was in the bags all over said room. 

 

Sam had a long day, Steve, of course did his usual _on your left_ crap. He also had hot coffee spilled on him, but it was okay, because it was a cute girl. Sam also had to spar with Natasha, which was a lot of **fun**.

 _"No Sam, I won't pet your robot bird."_

Sam had dragged himself to his room, when he entered his room, he froze. There was bird stuff everywhere and a giant poster of a falcon on his wall. Sam spent a few moments going through everything, he had a gentle smile on his face. 

Sam made his way to the living area, there he found Steve and Bucky hanging out. Both men just stared at him.

"Thank you." Sam said, Steve gave him a confused look. Bucky just smiled at Sam.

"You're welcome, Sam." Bucky said in reply, Tony was standing at the kitchen counter. 

"FRIDAY, are you getting this?" Tony asked the AI, she replied with a simple _yes, sir_.

Bucky stood up and hugged Sam, Sam froze and gave Steve a confused look over Bucky's shoulder. Steve threw his hands up and shook his head. Sam whispered in Bucky's ear.

"I would rather still drink hot sauce, but for now, thank you." Bucky pulled away.

Sam turned around and headed back towards his room, he would never admit out loud, but he actually cared a lot about Bucky.


End file.
